I'm Not Your Father, Bella
by Hammilton
Summary: What might have been Bella's response to that?  This is just a one shot of a conversation that could have been had.  Warning:  References to spanking.


**Okay, this is just some drabble really. I know I could have made more out of it, but in the middle of writing it I was asking myself why I was writing it… Then it kind of fell apart. I feel silly posting this piece because there really isn't much there. I'm really sorry for wasting your time if you read this and hate it, but if you actually like it… Well, that would just be very interesting.**

**I think I am supposed to say something to the effect of: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. She has the talent to actually get a book published, whereas mine just sit on the shelf and cheesy internet sites being unread by the public as they should be.**

**Bella's Point of View:**

"You have something you want to ask me?"

I stared at him blankly. "I do?"

"Or maybe not." He grinned. "I was rather under the impression that you'd promised to ask my permission to go to some kind of werewolf soiree tonight."

"Eavesdropping again?"

He grinned. "Just a bit, at the very end."

I supposed I'd have to forgive him for that. Edward was used to hearing things that he wasn't supposed to hear. My mental silence must have really thrown him for a loop.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask you anyway. I figured you had enough to stress about."

He put his hand under my chin, and held my face so he could read my eyes. "Would you like to go?"

I loved him for valuing my feelings, but his constant craving to know the inner workings of my head was kind of starting to annoy me. If I didn't want to bother him, I didn't want to bother him. One day he would have to learn to leave it at that.

"It's no big thing. Don't worry about it." I told him seriously.

"You don't have to ask my permission, Bella. I'm not your father - thank heaven for _that_. Perhaps, you should ask Charlie, though."

"But you know Charlie will say yes."

"I do have a bit more insight into his probable answer than most people, it's true."

I just stared at him, trying to understand what he wanted. It wasn't like him to be this way. He was unusually passive about a matter that concerned Jacob directly. I wanted to please him, though that meant putting aside my own desires. I just wished that he would let me into his head a bit so that I would know how to better do so.

"Bella," Edward said, "I told you that I was going to be reasonable and trust your judgment. I meant that. You have the choice."

"Wow," I said unbelievingly.

"Why is it so shocking that I mean what I say?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. I was beginning to think that you liked keeping everything in hand. You and I both know that you crave control. Being a father would make that easier for you, now wouldn't it?" I was half teasing him, but mostly I was trying to figure him out.

"Oh, that has nothing to do with it. I'd actually really hate to be in Charlie's position."

Well that was a tad insulting. "And why is that? I'm not that horrible of a daughter."

"Well, Charlie and me have our differences when it comes to you, Bella, and were I him things would be different."

"How so?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes," I said, overly curious about what his answer would entail.

"Well, I'd have probably saddled you with a good spanking by now for being so reckless. But I don't think anyone could with you being so delicate and breakable. One would have to feel an absolute brute."

"One would also have to be very narrow minded. Not to mention chauvinist."

"What? Chauvinism has nothing to do with it. If you were boy I'd say the same thing. And what do you mean by narrow minded?"

"I mean that if you think the only way to get to someone is by causing them bodily harm then you don't know people, and you certainly don't know me."

"Bella, you've been paying a little too much attention in Psyche class and the ridiculous modern theories it provides. People today think they know everything. We're all alot more simple then they would like to believe. Besides, I know you all-to-well.

"I admit you truly _aren't_ as base as most human beings. You're far more complex. Now that you make that point, the pain of receiving a spanking would probably mean alot less to you then the fact that you actually had to submit to one."

"You don't know me as well you think, Edward Cullen. Emotional damage is probably the _only_ thing that one can use against me."

I regretted those words once they were said, but it was true. And that emotional damage was just what led me to bodily harm. It was the same way as a child. I never wanted to upset my parents.

Edward tried not to go to that dark place he'd created for me, but I saw the lingering sadness in his eyes. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought I saw a spark of anger somewhere in those same deep eyes. I had hurt him too, in a sense.

"Well, and what do you think's worse, Bella dear? To suffer inwardly from something that could leave permanent scars or take a quick physical correction?"

"There _are_ other forms of consequence, Edward that are alot less invasive and frightening. _You're_ not paying _enough_

attention to modern ideas. People know how to study this stuff now, and in many cases corporal punishment can leave permanent scars."

"How do you suppose they study these things? The only way to truly know is to study your own feelings. And corporal punishment doesn't have to be abusive."

"Well my feelings tell me that I grew up just fine without any of that. And if this is really just about me hurting your feelings, well you hurt mine too, so I'd figured we were even."

"We could never be even. I torture myself every time I look at you, but you just being you... Being real. That out ways anything that hurts me inside."

I sighed to myself. Why did Edward always have to get so sentimental? I'd let the pain go, so why did he hold onto it?

"Anyway," he continued, "This isn't about that. This is about a difference in philosophy."

"Well it's probably a good thing that we can't have children then because I could never go along with your... philosophy."

Edward paused, in thought for a moment. "Perhaps you're right," he said as his arms gently encircled my frame.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Would a spanking make us even?" I taunted.

Edward laughed, then leaned to whisper in my ear: "Not in the slightest."

The End

(I know, right? What was that?)


End file.
